


Partake Of The Beast

by jiggy_buggy



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggy_buggy/pseuds/jiggy_buggy
Summary: Lucy finds love and acceptance in the most unusual place... (Beastiality)





	Partake Of The Beast

Lucy moaned a bit as she adjusted her hips, lifting them up for her partner to have better access. The thrusting of his dick and the slick parting of her nether lip made her shuttered as the friction built. She did her best not to squeeze her legs together, knowing how much he hated it when she did, and just enjoyed all the hard work her boy was doing for her. She yelped when he reach up and pinch a nipple in his grip, twisting it a bit and making her back arch. She panted a little as he let go, putting his hold back over her hips to keep stead.

"More.." She breathed, thrusting back against him. "More, more…." She wished she could be louder, she wished she could scream his name and let the world know what a great lover she had. Only she still lived at home and some of her family was milling about the house this hot, early June day.

There was a grunt bellow her and the thrusting speed up, a little harder and trying to reach deeper than it was now. She smiled a bit, panting and spreading her legs more to grant him what he wanted.

"I-inside!" She moaned as the jack hammering crescendoed. "I want it IN! Spray it a deep as you can!"

The thrusting got so violent she actually could feel her body start to move back and forth. Then she shuttered when warmth exploded inside her honey well. Squirt after squirt of her precious lover's load coated her walls, and with the way her hips were place it was dribbling deeper and deeper. Apparently he was quiet pent up, and seeing as how she hadn't seen him for a bit it was understandable, but even he seemed surprised at how long he went on cumming. Finally he petered out, slipping his dick from her folds , a trickle of white goo spilling out with it, showing his work. Lucy moaned happily as she clenched her vaginal walls, feeling it squish and slide. She looked down as her lover came up on her stomach.

"Good work Fang…" She smiled as the bat squeaked at her, taking a nipple in his mouth to suckle and causing her to groan. The sixteen year old quivered as his winged claws came up again, taking her other nipple to toy with. "Ohhhh!"

Lucy lay back on her bed again, looking out over her living space in the attic. After a bad fight with Lynn, who only got more frustrating after starting college, she had decided to move up here permanently. Partly because she didn't want Lynn to bother Lincoln, partly because of the nice dark atmosphere and partly-

Lucy moaned when Fang thrust into her again, she was almost about to scream when she heard the floorboards creak downstairs, silencing her. She was sure her family wouldn't understand what she and Fang had. Just another thing wrong with Lucy, like the darkness and the poems and the gloom. At one point her parents thought she was depressed, they wanted to check her wrists sometimes, like they thought she was hurting herself.

She was more than a little insulted. Only amateurs used the wrist anyway, thighs hide it much better, or at least she had been told in some books she read.

No, not many in her family understood her. However she knew the thing she and Fang shared wasn't for everyone. It was bestiality first of all, but that was kind of a plus. No 'surprises' to worry. Not like her parents got five times (Lucy being on of them.). Secondly he wasn't packing much 'down there'. With only three inches to his name Fang never really brought her to completion with his dick alone anymore, thankfully he was a boob grabber. Lucy recalled when Lisa had spiked all their meals with special pills for a few days causing them all to lactate (Even Lincoln, which had been a funny reaction) She could hardly pull Fang off them, as he suckled constantly.

She squealed when Fang's tip scraped over her g spot, hidden deep within her. It was one of the rare instances he found it, being just able to reach it with a lucky deep thrust. It was those moments when she could feel the small spines on his dick tug gently on her walls. Fang was speeding up again, not aiming for her G-spot again as he never really meant to. As intelligent as the animals the Louds found themselves around, they were still animals. Fang had no intention of giving her pleasure, it was just mating to him. She also knew she wasn't his only mate. In fact when the other bats were here Fang commonly mated with other males. Lucy was his only female, so far as she knew.

Yet even with that knowledge she knew that he loved her. Sex was not a sacred act to bats like it was to people, they would screw indiscriminately like it was shaking hands. It was his loyalty that made her know. He stayed when the others migrated south even before she had built him a warm place to sleep. He came out in the day to be with her. He followed her to school, to the store and back home. One time at school another girl had been picking on her, so he flew at her and tugged her hair, scaring the bully into leaving the 'creepy goth' alone.

It was this loyalty that caused her to love him in the first place.

When she first met Rocky he kept running from her. So she changed for him, letting her sister doll her up in a pink dress and dye her hair. Letting them tell her how to act and what to do. She let them chase Fang away… Then Lori took her and Rocky on a double date.

It was clear from the beginning he didn't want to be there. He avoided her, barely responded and kept acting like she was carrying some kind of plague. Despite her sister's best attempts Lucy still had her inner goth come out at the haunted golf hole and had locked Rocky in a casket. When Lori and Bobbi left to get the manager, Lucy finally managed to get him free…

Oh lord.

She flinched when she recalled the plethora of bad things Rocky had said to her. She was a freak, a stupid emo, goth chick who could never be able to hide behind a hundred pounds of makeup. He had pushed her down, saying that if anyone saw him with her it would kill any reputation he had and told her to basically kill herself…

Then Lori grabbed Rocky by the collar and asked him to repeat his words to her in a very deathly tone.

Lucy frowned for a moment at the memories until she gasped, feeling Fang spray his second load. She shivered at the hot tingling, squeezing Fangs dick in her cavern to relish in the thick goo shooting inside her. The bat reach up again for her nipple and Lucy sat up so he could grab it and take it in his mouth, she squirmed at the feeling of his sharp teeth nipping her bud gently, still unloading deep inside her.

To think she could be with that jerk right now…

Once Fang finished his second cumming he released her teat and started banging again without intermission this time. She fell back on the bed, quivering as his cock pushed his seed around inside her, feeling her own climax finally building. She lifted a leg up onto the bedpost, making her tunnel tighter for him, and allowing him even deeper into her most intimate area.

Just as tight as her first time with him hopefully.

They had left Rocky at the mini golf court with money for the phone. Nothing was said, even when Lucy got home and she hurried past her excited sisters to her room. After making sure her door was shut and locked tightly, Lucy pulled off her clothes as quickly as she could, wiping off makeup with her arms and wishing she could dye her hair back. Rocky's horrible words echoed in her head and she slumped to the floor, crying softly. Wishing she was never a goth at all.

None of her sisters came to see her, but only because they felt guilty for giving her the makeover. They wanted to give her a moment to cry the night alone, figuring she would seek comfort when ready. Even Lynn stayed the night in Lincoln's rooms.

Lucy wiped her eyes as she sat naked on the floor, until a soft squeak made her look up. Fang peeped out from her bed canopy, cocking his head from one side to the other in concern. Lucy just sobbed into her hands at the sight of him. How she had treated him and let the other treat him, her most trusted pet…

Soft wings fluttered down and claws took hold in her hair and shoulder skin as the bat nuzzled Lucy's head in comfort. Simpering she petted his head, feeling him churrr to her. When he licked her teary cheeks she giggled and picked him up, letting him hang from her arm, thankful to have one good male in her life that wasn't related to her.

It was then Lucy began to put a few things in perspective. If she had never been a goth then she would never have befriended Fang. Even Lana stayed away from bats, saying their guano was dangerous (Thankfully the bats never did it in the house.) If fact Fang had been the most loyal to her all day, staying by her side when she was a goth or even a normal girl… Even staying after how he was treated. He had even out outranked Lucy herself, she hadn't been very loyal to herself today.

She sighed happily before placing Fang on the bed. "Thanks Fang, you always make me a little less morose." She smiled a bit before climbing up on the bed herself, going for her pillow where her pajamas were. As she reached under she froze, feeling air blow at her lower lips, looking back she could see that Fang had crawled over…

"Fang?" She asked, rolling to sit on the bed, forgetting the pajamas in the meantime. The bat crawled closer, sniffing her girl parts closely. Then he started to lick her. Lucy could only stare, shocked as her pet nuzzled his face past her lips and into her sensitive place.

Mom had had the talk with her and the other younger girls. Just the basics. Penis gos into vagina, injects baby juice and makes baby inside girl. Their older sisters got it more in depth, but mom wanted them to know and not do it. She warned them that sex hurt if they were under a certain age, and that if anyone touched them like this to get away and tell an adult.

Lisa, being an avid reader, started talking about STDs and ovulation before Mom stopped her, stating she didn't want to go to deep into it and to just let it go for now. They could learn more later on…

So Lucy, Lola and Lana did, they waited will later on that night and then talked to Lisa. They asked all sorts of questions. Did it really hurt under a certain age? Is that really where babies come from? How big was a boys part and how did it fit? Can you do it with animals? Can you have babies with an animal? What was this STD stuff Lisa was talking about?

Lisa answered all of it. Slowly explaining age restrictions, size ratios, sicknesses and other things in layman's terms. It became clear why their mom didn't want them to have sex, she didn't want them taken advantage of or hurt by a heartless, selfish individual.

Only Fang wasn't like that. Fang was loyal, he'd never harm her on purpose! Lucy shook when the bat lapped at her inners, milking her of her salty pre- juices. Lisa had said that having sex with an animal was seen as taboo, as animals were seen as lesser beings and also mated wildly without thought. Not to mention, depending on the animal, it could be dangerous. However, sex with animals couldn't make a baby. There was something about the cells that made it not work.

Fangs pulled his face back out, slick with her moisture. He licked his chops and took a deep whiff of her once more, squeaking. Lucy watched him looked to her quietly ,eyes locking on each other. Then, without thinking, she spread her legs apart, allowing him to see her clearly. The bat went forth, sniffing her core deeply and putting on of his winged hands to her, sinking into her body. She spasmed at the touch, still unsure. She had always thought Fang was gay, he mated with boys bat…

Suddenly Fang pulled back, putting his claws on her hips and pulling himself up.

She felt something nuzzle her slick hole.

Lucy was frozen, still wondering if she should stop him. Should she really? She did owe him for how he was treated,but then again sex shouldn't be like that, mom had said… Lisa said a lot of this was a religious thing to but-

"AH!" Lucy gasped when Fang's penis pushed into her, splitting her virgin lips open and letting him slide inside, her juices earlier helping ease his entrance. He paused once in and started to adjust his grip, giving a few small test thrusts before adjusting again and repeating. Lucy was shaking, eyes wide. She felt fuller than she ever had before. Looking back Lucy knew she had said Fang was a little small for human girls, but at that age he had felt bigger in her smaller snatch. Each thrust sent a tingle inside her stomach, and his spines were a little more noticeable. Fang paused again, this time looking up to Lucy's teats, reaching up and grabbing her chest with a claw. Unintentionally he squeezed and twisted it, making Lucy gasp and arch, clenching his dick in her newly stretched opening. Being mammals Lucy supposed it was natural for a bat to gravitate to nipples, had she been a little more rational she might have brought it up to Lana or Lisa later, but right now all she wanted was for him to never let go of her.

However Fang couldn't screw and play with her boobs at the same time, so he let go, gripped her hips and started to mate. Lucy fell back against her pillowed, watching as Fang took her virginity and drove his dick deep inside her with each pounding. She jolted when he hit her G spot for the first time, spasming as he did it again and again, throwing her head back wildly and moaning.

How no one heard her was a mystery, but apparently all her sibling had met in the basement to figure out a good punishment for Rocky.

His assault on her G spot and his more experienced cock made Lucy lose it, clenching around him and spraying juices wildly, her vision whiting. Apparently being a gusher ran in the family she would later find out, when her older sister Luna blathered on about it after coming home drunk once, but when she came to she felt Fang empty the last of his load in her, making her tummy feel warm. Pulling out Fang crawled over her, up onto her chest to investigate her nipples more. He sat up before her and Lucy looked over the three inch dick that had been inside her in wonder. She tapped it with her finger, making Fang squawk and flap up to her head.

Lucy sat up, her crotch a bit sore and looked down to the tiny trickle of bat cum dribbling out of her entry, making a small puddle on her sheets. The sheets were also soaked with Lucy's own juices and she blushed, reaching down curiously to the white fluid to scoop a bit in her hand and brought up to smell. It was musky and when she shyly took a lick she winced at the very salty taste. Fang called out from her head, alerting her to reach for him. When she held him she realized he was soaked as well, smelling of musk.

She had stripped the bed and used the sheets to cover herself, going to the bathroom to run a bath for them and to let her room hopefully air out.

Then they didn't have sex again until almost a year later.

As she grew it got harder and harder for Fang to bring her to completion. Her G spot got more out of reach and Fang, being an animal, would sometimes just have enough and bugger off when he felt done. Not that she could blame him for this. She had gotten some vibrators for a reason. Also being an animal Fang didn't want to have sex some parts of the year. Winter especially. Spring and Summer were when he went crazy, spring especially, when he would hardly leave Lucy or his boyfriends alone.

However Lucy wouldn't trade Fang for anything. She shuttered, almost screaming out when Fang came inside her for the third time that night. He was rammed so deeply she felt him shoot farther than his other two times. She rolled her hips a bit, clenching Fang's cock again before an orgasm finally over took her.

As she slowly came back down she could feel Fang nibbling her breast, she smiled and pet him softly. Looking down she could see he was soaked again, however now she knew Fang would clean himself up. After letting her boob go he cleaned his sticky chest up a bit with a few licks.

Lucy clicked her tongue, causing him to stop and crawl up to her face. She wasn't sure if she trained him to do this subconsciously or if Fang just started to realize it was a symbolic part of their mating, but once he was close enough she kissed him on the snout. Then she opened her mouth so Fang could lick the inside of her teeth and tongue a few times.

She leaned back, closing her mouth again. "Love you." She smiled.

Fang squealed at her, nuzzling her cheek before fluttering back up to the rafters.

Lucy smiled, leaning back again feeling fully satisfied. She knew Fang wasn't her 'boyfriend' but he was her mate. She squished her walls again to feel his cum inside her and carefully lifted her head to the mirror across the room. She spread her legs to see the large amount of cum in her folds, some of it leaking out.

All from her precious boy.

"Well that was quite a show."

Lucy froze, eyes darting to the entry of the attic where boxes were still stacked. A figure was leaning on one smugly. Lucy was terrified, shivering in fear. How much had they seen?! Would they tell anyone or try and take Fang away?!

However the figure stepped out into the light to show her twelve year old sister Lisa. She smiled coyly at the goth, still unmoving on the bed. Lisa walked to her sister's bed, surprising Lucy when she climbed up on it without permission.

"L-L-" Lucy stuttered, still worried. Yet Lucy yelped when Lisa slipped around her, nestling between her legs. Too stupefied to stop her Lucy watched in horror as Lisa spread her vaginal lips to study the load buried inside her.

"He came quite a bit. I'm surprised, but I suppose I did keep him away for a while." Lisa muttered, leaning in a bit closer to see in the dim light.

"You- what?" Lucy muttered. She had been getting worried when he was gone for a few days, but when he came home tonight she was overjoyed. Now that feeling turned to anger. "What did you do to him!?" Lucy growled, glaring at Lisa. Yet the scientist waved her off dismissively.

"A few injections, he's fine I assure you. I even gave him a vaccination for some common chiroptera diseases. I was just fiddling, he'll be the same as always." Lisa smirked up at Lucy. "Even in bed."

Lucy paled a bit more than usual. "I-..." Lucy chewed on her lip for a moment. "W-will you tell anyone… What are you gonna do?"

"Tell anyone?" Lisa scoffed. "If I wanted to tell anyone I would have long ago."

Lucy stared at her. "How.. how long?"

"Years. Luan's not the only one to have cameras everywhere, I just also put them in everyone private spaces to, like the bathroom." Lisa smiled coyly again. "Your first time was rather quick. However it was the same with everyone else." As Lucy's pale face quickly went red Lisa hummed. "Tell me, is this more than his usual amount of ejaculation? Do you find his spine's stimulate your sexual desire more?

"Why are you asking that?!" Lucy frowned, scooting away from Lisa on her bed and closing her legs. "Shouldn't you be calling me some kind of freak?"

"Freak? Are you kidding me?" Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes. "In this family?"

Lucy stared at her in confusion.

Lisa sighed. "The Loud family has a genetic factor in us, been there for generations. We're all horny as hell. Our generation just so happened to get a double whammy with mom. We're lucky we can somehow function like regular people with how much humping we want to do." Lisa sat back her hands. "Frankly I'm surprised there's no incest in here."

"But.. bestiality is kinda…" Lucy muttered, not wanting to condemn herself, but still confused.

"HA!" Lisa laughed loudly. "Freaky right? You wanted to say freaky? Guess what sister so are the rest of us! Lincoln like to masterbate dressed as a girl looking in the mirror. Lori is a dominatrix. Luan does more with her puppet then tell jokes and Lola had a thing for bondage. Don't get me started on mom and dad, I have seen shit with that camera. I don't wonder how they got 11 kids." Lisa chuckled at Lucy's shocked face. "We're horny and we're into weird shit, it's the second Loud curse after the girl thing. Infact your the second sister to partake of the beast." Lisa smirked.

Lucy was shocked. "L-lana?"

"Good guess but no." Lisa leaned in a bit. "Lets just say Luna loved Charles a lot… A LOT."

Lucy could tell her mouth was hanging open in shock. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I know you won't tell. Why sink a boat when you're on it to?" Lisa laughed darkly when Lucy flinched. "It's so interesting to study all our siblings sexual habits. I know I could never write a book but the psychological and biological studies alone is enough of a fun pet project." Lisa wriggled her eyebrows. "You and 'Fang' weren't the only ones who enjoyed my little lactation adventure."

"You're kinda being creepy Lisa…" Lucy muttered.

"Ah, sorry. I'm afraid this secret studying and testing is my 'fetish' if you will." Lisa responded, sitting up a bit straighter. "Anywho, you must let me do a pelvic exam on you sometime. I'm very interested in what differences you may have to some of the others."

Lucy swallowed and clenched her legs together. "Ummm…"

"Oh you'll be begging me to soon enough." Lisa said softly slipping off the bed and heading for the attic door. Lucy stared after her, wide eyed, before crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Wait! What does that mean?!" Lucy asked.

Lisa paused, looking back over her shoulder. "I suppose I should tell you instead of making it a surprise. I didn't 'just' give Fang some vaccinations… I gave him an injection with short term effects, but it changed the number of chromosomes his reproductive matter contains." Lisa explained. "Not to mention I've been putting ground up Clomid and Femara - Letrozole in your food for the last week."

Lucy was shaking when Lisa looked back to the door. "In other words you going to get pregnant with little bat babies. Congratulations."

Lucy felt like she was going to faint. "Why… Why would you do this?!"

"Because when else can I attempt to crossbreed humans and animals?" Lisa grunted like Lucy had asked the stupidest question in the world. However she looked back again at her frightened sister and sighed. "Look I took yours, Fang's and the babies's safety into mind. They're small so the birth won't hurt as much, they'll grow up in less than a year and after a few more days Fang's spermatozoa will be back to normal. The babies will be like normal bats besides maybe being a little smarter and looking somewhat like you."

"What if.. What if its human?" Lucy whimpered. "Or a freaky in between?!

"Impossible, I edited the DNA and triple checked. Bats only." Lisa said. "Look, seeing how much he poured into you already you're likely already with child, or a small collection of cells technically. If you want to try and starve off the inevitable then go to the bathroom and try to clear yourself out." Lisa turned back to look at her once more, an interested grin on her face as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Or, if you want to try and conceive despite what signs you're showing me, then put a pillow under your hips and keep them raised for about thirty minutes, so all his 'gift' to you will descend into your womb."

Lucy shivered. While not getting pregnant unexpectedly was one of the things she liked about Fang, she had wondered… she wanted Fang to have children so, even when he passed on, there would still be a small part of him here. While he was only into male bats, this maybe her only chance… not to mention the thought that Fangs children would also be her own was something. She thought about her belly full to the brim with Fang's pups.

Lisa said it would be less than a year…

"W-will you help?" Lucy asked, still frightened.

"My idea isn't it?" Lisa said. "Besides, it gonna happen now no matter what, unless you want to explain this to mom and dad and the abortion clinic?"

Lucy stared thoughtfully up at the rafters where Fang hung, staring down at her. He looked to Lisa, suspicious as he could tell Lucy was upset, before looking back at her in concern.

He never has changed has he?

With that Lucy took her pillow and lay back, her hips in the air. She could already feel Fang's cum inching deeper into her sanctum.

"Good, always better to have willing subjects. Your first check up is in three days, when we'll administer a pregnancy test." Lisa explained, putting something into her phone. "Then once we've confirmed, we'll do a pelvic exam and ultrasound next week." Lisa shrugged a bit. "I should warn you that your body will react like it would to normal pregnancy, like morning sickness and cravings, but it will be a quick pregnancy nonetheless. No more than a month. The babies should only breastfeed for another month but by the time school starts again you can leave them at home safely. The first two weeks though, they'll need to be with you constantly, so don't make plans."

Lucy nodded, still not really believing this was happening. She put a hand over her abdomen as though she could feel the children already. Fang flew down again onto her chest, squeaking.

"If you really want to make sure you get pregnant though…" Lisa said, pausing at the attic door. "Just keep mating constantly until the pregnancy test. That should move this 99% to an 100." With that Lisa opened the hatch and left, shutting the door behind her.

Lucy smiled up at Fang before she took him in her hands, bring him up to her hips to entice him. "Oh we can do that."

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first dirty story. So any tips would be helpful!

Thanks

~Buggy


End file.
